


Home: Snow

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in modern times, gay cowboy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Snow has fallen on the Great Plains of West Elizabeth. Naturally, the Matthews family takes advantage of it.





	Home: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Snow, fluff, and family fluff. Also, I think if Arthur tried that in game, he'd break Dutch, just saying. However, please enjoy. Hit me up on tumblr @sargentcorn

It was rare for the Great Plains of West Elizabeth to have snow, but once in a while snow would daintily float down to gently stick the ground. When Hosea woke up that morning, it turned out to be one of those days of rare snow. Slipping from the bed as gently as he could, so not to wake Dutch, the older man padded his way down to the kitchen. Grabbing the tea kettle, he placed it under the faucet, filled it, then set it on the stove. Flicking the knob to low, he glanced up to see snowflakes. “Well, then.” He murmured with a smile appearing on his face at the sight. Moving away from the kettle to let the water boil, Hosea walked over to another window where he could watch the falling flakes.

A yawn sounded him behind, and he turned to see a sleepy Arthur standing behind him. “Mornin’ Pa.” The older teen is still in his own pajamas, and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Morning Arthur, come look.” He waves his son forward who peaks out the window.

“Wow…” Arthur breathes looking at the freshly fallen snow. His breath fogs up the window, and he uses his sleeve to wipe it off. “When did this get here?”

“Over night, maybe this morning.” Hosea reluctantly pulls himself away from window to quickly turn off the water before it starts screaming. “Tea? Hot chocolate?” He inquires pulling down two mugs for now.

“I could go for some hot chocolate. Thanks, Pa.”

“No problem, son.” He hands Arthur a mug before turning to make his tea. “How does bacon and eggs sound?” Arthur turned to answer only to be interrupted by another voice.

“Bacon?” John croaked from the door huddled in his blanket. Glancing at his Pa, the two shared twin grins before glancing back at John.

“Bacon and eggs it is then.” Hosea hummed as he gathered the ingredients. Gathering his blanket, John waddled over to the table.

“Dad still asleep?” He mumbled as he sat himself.

“Yes. Arthur, why don’t you go wake him up for breakfast?” Grinning evilly, Arthur stood from his chair.

“Got it, Pa.” Arthur darted up the stairs. It wasn’t long before they heard a loud thump and Dutch’s cry of ‘Arthur!’. Hosea sighed to himself when Arthur came back giggling. The older teen sat back down and tried to act innocent, but one look at his face told otherwise. Hosea shot him a look while thumps could be heard, and Dutch entered the kitchen staring at his older son.

“What did he do, dear?” Without looking, Hosea easily flipped an egg open. “How does everyone want their eggs? The usual I presume?” Dutch wrapped his arms around Hosea’s waist, and stuff his face into the back of the other man.

“He jumped on me, the brat.” Dutch muttered into Hosea’s shirt. Smiling, Hosea simply patted his husband’s hand, while their sons giggled at each other and high fived.

“Nice job, big bro.” John whispered.

“Thanks, little bro.” He turned to Hosea. “My usual, Pa, just the way you like it.” John choursed his agreement, and the two began to plot for later knowing their fathers would plan a walk out in the snow.

“I would like my usual as well, sweet fox.” 

“As you wish, boys, and big cat.” Neither saw John make a throwing up gesture with his hand making Arthur roll his eyes. Eventually, Dutch removed himself from Hosea, and took his seat at the head of the table. Glancing between his two boys, Dutch inspected both of them.

“I have a feeling the two of you have something planned.” He mused aloud, while his sons shook their heads furiously.

“Nope, Dad. Not at all.” John spoke quickly hands folded. Arthur shared a similar posture.

With a long sigh, he called over to his husband. “Our boys are planning something, we should be on the lookout, dearest.” Hosea smiled at him while balancing four plates.

“Our sons are always planning something, dearest. They’re are our sons afterall.” Dutch couldn’t help the smile that adorned his face.

“I guess not.” He took his and John’s plate, handing the plate to his younger son. Arthur squickly swiped his. “Looks wonderful as always, Hosea.”

“Yeah, Pa. It always looks good, unlike Dad’s cooking.” His youngest snickered from his spot.

“Hey, my cooking is fine.” He defended only to receive a snort from Arthur.

“Fine if you’re dying, Dad.” His oldest dryly commented while plucking a piece of bacon into his mouth.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with our boys, Dutch.” With a sigh, Dutch’s slumped a bit as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his husband.

“You all are so mean to me.” He huffed earning another round of giggles from his boys, and another heart warming smile from his husband. The smile sent his heart into a quivering mess, and Dutch couldn’t help but return it with one of his own. Comfortable silence descended on the family, and it wasn’t long before breakfast was finished.

“Thanks Pa!” Their boys choursed as they got up to place their plates into the dishwasher.

“You’re welcome, boys. Now go get dressed for the snow. I’ve seen to you two glancing out of the window. We can clean up the rest.” He shooed the boys away while Dutch took their plates. Getting up, Hosea moved go back to the window, only to have two strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Come on, love, let’s get dress then go take a walk in the snow. Who knows when we’ll have this opportunity again.” Hosea leaned his back to recieve a kiss from Dutch who turned him around then guided him upstairs to their room.

Snow was still falling when the two finally made their way out of their home. Dutch offered his arm to Hosea, who wrapped his own around his husband’s with a smile. The two meander around their little farm enjoying the snow covered sight. It’s a slow lap around occasionally interrupted by the sight of their sons throwing snowballs at each other. Laughing, the husbands complete their lap ending near the chicken coop and barn. Trudging up a small part of the hill by their barn, they stop at the tallest part, and overlook the surrounding area before sitting down on the bench they had built sometime ago.

Dutch dramatically collapsed into Hosea’s arms the moment they sat down. Holding a hand to his forehead, he sighed, “Oh my sweet fox, I’m so cold. Only the warmth of my husband could save me!” A chuckle sounded near his ear as two arms wrapped around him.

“Luckily for you, big cat, I’m right here to warm you.” Nuzzling the dark locks, Hosea pressed kisses to his husband’s hair. Leaning into the kisses, Dutch’s eyes fluttered shut. “I love you, big cat.”

“I love you too, sweet fox.” Entwining their hands together, Dutch happily curled up to his husband, his heart, his star, his love. The two of them could have stayed curled into each other, hands embracing the other’s, and warming the other from the cold. To the both of them, it was absolute heaven. Then again, the two know that anywhere with the other was pure heaven. They could be a state over, but as long as they were together, it didn’t matter.

However, it seemed the boys they adopted disagreed with allowing their parents a moment of peace in the snow. Sneaking up the hill, snowballs in hand, the brothers shared a grin as they aimed at their lovebird parents. Counting down from three, Arthur and John flung the snowballs as hard as their teenaged bodies could give. The twin snowballs flied through the air hitting the two on the bench, Hosea on his head, and Dutch on his shoulder. The two older men whipped around to see their sons grinning fox like at them.

Sharing a glance with his husband, Dutch slyly commented, “It seems our sons want a war, dear.” Standing, he holds out his hand for Hosea to take it.

“So, it would seem, dear.” Hosea replied taking his hand. “Perhaps we should teach these youngins a lesson.” Reaching down, the two begin to gather their own snoballs while sending playful glares at the two brothers, who share a look of panic.

“Art-arthur, I thi-think Pa and Dad are go-gonna get us back!” John whimpered moving backwards.

“I think they are! Run!” Darting away fast as deer, the brothers cackled on their descent from the tiny hill. Hosea and Dutch shared another loving smile at each other before chasing their sons down, snowballs in hand.


End file.
